Hunger
The hunger to kill cannot be stopped easily. WARNING THIS STORY IS VERY BRUTAL. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO GORE. Day 1: The Beginning You see, I was playing on a new world with my friend, Sky, when a mysterious message popped up in the game, it started with a name that was distorted symbols, like that seen in the end poem, and continued "has joined the game" a message popped up in the chat with the same distorted name, saying "I will destroy you all!" I paused the game and checked the player list, Sky was the only other person listed. I could not see the strange player that was speaking to me anywhere in the world. Sky then said "Hey, leave us alone!", they sent back "Never!". The name was different that time - it said "Armageddon" this time, oddly, a message then said "Sky was killed by Armageddon" but she didn't respawn. I was very confused, so I used my host commands to ban him from the server, he sent to me "You really think you can get rid of me Jeff?!" How did he know my real name? My in-game name was "ComputerExpert197"! "I'm coming for you…" He said, then he showed himself to me, he looked like a player dressed in a dark gray cloak with a pair of red eyes blazing furiously like fire. "But first" He began, "I will come after your best friend - Jack!" Then he disappeared. Not Jack. Day 2: The Problem Jack called me today, and as I expected, something had happened involving Armageddon. He told that a strange face appeared on his computer and wouldn't go away no matter what he did. I drove over as quickly as I could - I knew who that was. When I got out of my car I tried to warn Jack, I said "I saw him in my world Jack! He's -" Jack cut me off and said "Jeff, can you fix it or not?" I sighed and walked into the living room where his computer was. I took one look at the face of Armageddon that was on the screen, and heard a voice say "I am coming for you too, just you wait and see" pain went through my body, I dropped to the ground in pain. Something had happened. Jack called an ambulance and they took me away to the hospital. I was so scared. What was going to happen?! Then, everything went black. Day 3: The Investigation I woke up to see a bright light. I was surrounded by doctors all gazing at me while I lay down. One of them said to me "It's okay. You're going to be fine. You suffered from a heart attack, but luckily we were able to save you just in time. We've told your friend what happened. You should be okay." The first thing I did was go home and had lunch. I sat down for a while at my desk in front of my computer and rummaged through the Minecraft files, then I drove straight to Jack's house, I didn't realize it was getting late at first, but when I did, I just kept on driving to Jack's house. Or… what was left of it - all that was there was smoke and rubble - and the computer - and the face of Armageddon. I heard a maniacal voice say to me from behind "I am hungry human!" I then felt something cold grasp my shoulders. I turned around slowly and let out a perilous scream. Standing behind me was a figure with pale white skin, his eyes were a vicious glowing red, his lips were covered in dried blood, his teeth were an unnatural black, they were dripping with blood and he wore a black cloak. I gazed at him, petrified and in utter silence at whatever this thing was "Who are you?!" I demanded. "I am The Starved!" I struggled to break free of his firm grip, he laughed, I struggled even more, before finally getting free and dashing for my car. He just laughed as I got in and drove home. I had to do something, but now all I could do was go to sleep and hope that the next day would be better. Day 4: The USB I woke up today, the sun was shining brightly and there were no signs of anything bad at all, I felt good today. I made myself some breakfast and then went to the movies, I worked as a janitor there, I stopped cleaning for a minute. I took a photo out of my pocket. This photo has one of my favourite memories - my long awaited high school graduation day. I looked at it and smiled. Then I remembered spending time with Jack and Sky as a kid "look at us now guys". I continued to clean up the rows, then I saw a USB, it was completely black, it wasn't made of plastic and metal, no, it was emitting a dark mist around it, it was truly an unnatural substance, I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I worked the rest of my shift and went home, by then it was very late. I went straight to my computer and inserted the USB. I then opened the files… and I could not believe my eyes… inside I saw this: a file that was corrupt. Literally. It's appearance was unlike the normal file appearance, this one was black all the way through. It was titled "Threats" I opened it cautiously. Oh no ''I thought as my eyes widened in terror, what I saw was something horrible. There where two "corrupted" files titled "Current Threats" and "Eliminated Threats". I opened up the "Current Threats" file, Inside where three files, "Jack", "Sam", "Sky" and "Jeff" - me. I had never met anyone called "Sam" before, but it was obvious that this had some horrid connection to Armageddon, I opened that file first, inside was a document titled "Sam", I opened it and found something horrible. There was information on a person, height, age, etc. There was no photo though. I didn't even need to open the other files. I went to "Eliminated Threats", inside was a file that was just a bunch of random symbols, I opened it cautiously, inside was a document, I opened it up, all the text was just distorted symbols again. I closed the document, put the USB in my pocket and turned the computer off, my eyes still wide in horror, I went to bed. Just as I had turned off all the lights, I heard footsteps, straight away I turned on the light, of course, standing before me, was the starved, "''I am hungry…" He said to me in a calm, yet dark tone, I noticed his hands were now sharp, black, bloody talons. A word rushed through my mind - run. I dashed past him, he was able to scrape my face with his talons though, I got straight into my car and drove off into the city, this time to get help, fortunately, there was a hotel nearby that was open. I figured I might be able to get some help there. I burst through the doors, sweating and panting heavily, with blood pouring all over my face. I then screamed to the man at the desk "Help me!" The man looked at me, his eyes wide open in terror, then I heard something behind me, The Starved lunged at the man at the counter. I watched helplessly as he tore into the man's flesh, blood was all over the floor and walls within moments, the man screamed in pain, the Starved began to bore into the man's arm with his bare teeth, I couldn't do anything, I wish I could have, I just watched as the poor man was eaten alive. The Starved ripped his stomach open, the man's organs splattered everywhere, his blood smeared the walls. Then he looked at me, the man's heart still beating in his mouth - dripping with blood all over the ground, organs splattered everywhere. The hotel residents woke up and hurried down to see what happened, the Starved took one look at them all and began to devour them, ripping their faces off, tearing at their arms and legs, they kicked and screamed and tried to get away as he tore through their bodies, limb from limb. I saw a little girl running, the Starved pounced on her, grinning demonically as she screamed in terror, he laughed and raised his hand high above his head. I wish I could do something but all I could do was stare in horror, unable to move, her scream would haunt me forever, the scream was long and excruciating to the core. It felt like it would never end. I saw her stomach being ripped apart, her face being torn at by those horrible fangs, he screams eventually stopped because she was dead, I ran for my life, then I was knocked to the ground by something cold, and I felt a pair of fangs bite into my neck, I felt an agonizing pain go through me. I didn't need to look behind me to know that it was The Starved. I felt him bore into me, I struggled to pull away from the grip of his fangs, eventually I did - but at a cost - the skin on the back of my neck was badly wounded, I couldn't go to the hospital, I just drove straight home, and had horrid nightmares of what had just happened... Day 5: SOS Today, when I woke up, the USB wasn't in my pocket for some reason, I went over to my phone, it said there was a message, the number was just distorted symbols, it read "We are coming for you", I turned off my phone. I was too scared to get help from anyone now, so it looked like I'd have to deal with this myself. My wound was feeling much better today, I turned on my computer, I have no choice but to get to the bottom of this I thought to myself, I opened Minecraft. Everything was normal, I opened the worlds, there was only one world, it's picture was just black, and it's title was the same distorted symbols. My hand trembled as I slowly moved the mouse over to that world, then I noticed something on my desk, another USB, this one was also black, but it had written in white letters "SOS!". I closed Minecraft and inserted the USB, I then opened the files, inside I found a document titled "SOS", I opened it, I my eyes widened in horror at what I saw, it read this: "SOS, we are under attack! Armageddon is attacking us! You are probably confused, my name is" The name was written in distorted symbols, "and I've been trapped by the demon known as Armageddon! He is trying to capture us all! Your friend is in danger! Reality is in danger! Help us! SOS! SOS! SOS!" The document closed, and refused to open up again. I didn't have to go to work today, I went into town anyway though, was walking down when I noticed something in an alley, there was graffiti, normal enough, but this graffiti read "SOS! SOS! SOS!" A chill went down my spine as I passed it by. As I walked around town, I felt so cold. After a while I went home and went about my daily routine, then I heard a knock on the door, I slowly opened it, of course, it was none other than the Starved. I screamed in terror as I ran to my car, he grabbed me with his talons, which scraped my stomach. He dragged me across the ground and threw me into the wall inside my living room, I lay there in pain "What do you want with me?" I asked weakly, The Starved responded "I am hungry!" He screamed maniacally at me. I just looked at him weakly, blood seeping from my body like a waterfall. "Just devour me! Please! Just get it over with!" He laughed and said, "My feast can wait!" He then disappeared into a puff of black mist. I weakly dragged myself to bed, and cried myself to sleep - the end was near. Day 6: The Dark Secret I woke up today and was so tired I could have fainted. Finally I was able to get myself out of bed, I was too tired to take a shower or change out of my bloodstained clothes, when I showed up for work, my boss took one look and me and said, "Jeff, take the day off, I'm not even going to ask." I smiled and walked out of the building and started walking around town. Everyone walked away from me when I passed by, parents covered their children's eyes so they couldn't see me and a few people took one look at me and started walking in the opposite direction. I understood why.I just went around town all day pondering what had happened. I sat on a park bench. It began to rain, I didn't care though. I just sat there and cried. My life was a wreck. Nothing had gone right since that one day, with Armageddon, the loss of Jack, The Starved and the innocent people who died to his horrid fangs. I lifted my head upwards, and let out a sob. "You've taken away everything from me! Who are you?! What did I ever do to you?!" Something flashed before my eyes. There were seven figures walking through some sort of desert, one of them was complaining about lack of food, the others were trying to reassure him, but he just kept on complaining, and tried to eat some of his friends. I saw him on a chain, like a dog on a lead. He was savagely trying to lunge at his allies. He then said "I'm so hungry!" It all looked like something playing on an old tape. Then it showed what was possibly a few days later. It showed the figure breaking the "lead" somehow. He bit into one of his comrades savagely, he slit his neck open with his teeth, he tore open his stomach and devoured him viciously. The poor comrade screamed in agony as the others tried to pull away who must have been the Starved. He just looked at them and snarled, then went back to devouring the man. His ribs could be seen clearly alongside all his other organs, the Starved ripped into the man's flesh, I couldn't believe I was seeing this. Blood poured all over the man's face like a fountain, the Starved stopped eating him and got up to his feet. The man lay there weakly on the ground "please... have mercy... I beg of you!" He pleaded. The Starved looked at him and smiled, he then said "There are two kinds of people in this world. The strong and the weak. The strong life and the weak die. I'm the strong and you are the weak," the Starved's other comrades just watched in horror "the cruel world has no mercy!" he then continued to devour the man, their organs went everywhere (the man's). The Starved was covered in blood, the man's stomach was cut open, his eyes were torn out and his organs were everywhere, The brutal scene stopped, everything went to normal. I must have been sitting there for longer than I thought because it was getting late. I went home, now I knew a lot more about The Starved. So, he was driven into madness ''because of ''starvation. That explained his desire to eat people. I went to bed, and cried myself to sleep. Day 7: The End? I woke up today, to something... different? It took me a minute to realize what was going on, then I did - I was trapped - in ''Minecraft. I was clearly petrified, I decided to just gather resources and try to survive as if nothing had happened and I was playing the game casually because if anything, panicking won't help me get out of this game. That is... if there ''is ''a way out... After a while, I was able to acquire basic materials and some stone tools. I was still looking for a place to live, night had fallen now, I heard someone screaming - then I saw them - it was a man - ''Jack! Then I saw The Starved chasing Jack, neither of them noticed me, Jack fell to the ground in front of his house. The Starved lunged at him. Jack screamed in terror. I had two options. It was either Jack or me - one of us would have to die. While one part of me told me to save myself, the other said that I should save Jack. I didn't know what to do. But I made up my mind. I threw myself at the Starved. I felt his fangs rip into me. I felt my blood drain from my body, painfully. I felt the pain go through me as my body was torn at until I drew my last breath. Day 8: Now This I awoke and found myself on my chair in front of my computer with my face on my desk. It was all a dream? But that couldn't be right, because my clothes were drenched in blood - my blood. And if that wasn't enough proof, when I read the newspaper today the headline said that someone entered the hotel only to find mangled corpses, blood and bones around the are, before reporting it to the police. So now this. I haven't seen the Starved again, but I can hear his voice, I can sense his presence. He's coming back. I just know it… But when? To Be Continued… Category:Creepypasta Category:Blood Category:Horror Category:Armageddon Category:Dramapasta Category:TheRogue12 Category:Long Pastas Category:Gore Category:VERY long pastas Category:VERY long pastas